Taking You Back
by Full Moon And New Moon
Summary: Christmas one-shot! Gilbert and Elizaveta broke up when Gilbert decided to call off the relationship. However, he left her for Erika. Three months later, Gilbert is determined to take her back and set things right. However, will he able to, considering the fact that Elizaveta doesn't want to be around him anymore?


**Me-Hello you guys! Welcome to my 2013 Christmas one-shot! It's called Taking You Back.**

**China-Who's in it?**

**Me-This will be a HungaryxPrussia one-shot.**

**Austria-...**

**America-Now that is cute.**

**Prussia-Kesesesesese! All of this means awesome!**

**Hungary-You wanna know what else is awesome?**

**Prussia-What?**

**Hungary-Killing you with my frying pan...*beings to walk towards him***

**Prussia-GAK! *runs away***

**Me and China-*sweat drops* Poor thing...**

**Austria-...**

**America-HAHA! Full Moon and New Moon does not own Hetalia!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

Tears were rolling down Elizaveta's cheeks and for some weird reason, they just couldn't stop. Just why the hell wouldn't these tears stop running down her cheeks like a neverending river?

Oh yes...it was all because of a German albino by the name of Gilbert. He couldn't believe that he would do this to her. Stomp on her heart. Trash it. And leaving her on the concrete, wondering what went wrong.

They were a happy couple for at least eight months. Until he decided that this relationship just wasn't going to work out. She had no idea. He told her that he wasn't cheating and being the gullible girl she was, she believed him. And he never cheated on her. So, why was it called off? Why did he hurt her?

Two days after the break-up, she found out from Ludwig that Gilbert was actually in a secret relationship with Erika, Basch's "little sister".

She remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

* * *

_Elizaveta headed over to the cherry blossom where everyone else was._

_Elizaveta had on a light blue Aeropostale shirt with faded skinny jeans and tan boots that came up to her knees._

_She waved._

_"Hey, you guys!" she called out._

_Her friend, Feliciano, waved with a huge smile on his face._

_Feliciano had on a black hoodie with jeans and white Nike high tops._

_"Hello, Elizaveta!" he greeted._

_She sat down._

_"So, what's up?" she asked._

_"Nothing much." Lovino bit his sandwich. "How about you?" he asked._

_Lovino had on a green hoodie with black baggy jeans and orange Converse._

_"I'm okay..." she trailed off._

_Francis gave her a look of sympathy._

_Francis had on a blue Hollister shirt with black denim skinny jeans that had bronze chains attached and brown Vans._

_"It's alright. You don't deserve Gilbert." he told her._

_She forced a smile on her face._

_"Thanks." she said._

_"Hey." Ludwig put down his hot dog. "You know what I found out last night?" he asked._

_Ludwig had on a red shirt with a black leather motorcycle jacket over it, jeans and black Converse._

_"What did you find out?" Elizaveta asked._

_"You know Erika, right?" he asked.__  
_

_They all nodded._

_"Of course we all do! Isn't she the girl Basch considers his little sister?" Lovino questioned._

_Ludwig nodded._

_"Yes. Gilbert is actually in a secret relationship with her." Ludwig said._

_Everyone looked at him with a stunned look on his face. However, Elizaveta looked the most stunned._

_"So he did lie to me..." she trailed off before getting up and running off._

_"Elizaveta! Wait!" Feliciano called out as he began to chase after her._

_However, she tried to block out all the noises around her as she ran home to the comfort of her blanket and her TV._

* * *

It has been three months since she found out that Gilbert was dating Erika. However, she was doing just fine without him.

She was growing pretty close to her childhood friend, Roderich. She wasn't able to see him in quite some time and after her break-up, he was able to help her get through with it.

Tonight was the December talent show and she was ready for it. Since she had a good singing voice, due to her choir class, she was going to be singing Santa Baby.

She sighed as she looked down at her outfit.

She had on a female Santa outfit that looked a little tight on her, courtesy of Francis.

She gritted her teeth.

_"Damn that Francis...I am going to get back at him for that..." _she trailed off in her thoughts just as she heard the announcer begin to speak.

"Wasn't that amazing? Now, let's give a big applause for our next performer, Elizaveta Héderváry!" the announcer declared.

Elizaveta walked up on stage just as everyone applauded.

She waved at the audience as she began to speak into the microphone.

"Hello, you guys. Tonight, I'm going to be singing Santa Baby, hence my outfit." she told them.

All of the guys applauded and some of them whistled and hollered.

Elizaveta let out a laugh as the music began to play and she began to sing.

* * *

_Santa baby_

_Slip a sable_

_Under the tree_

_For me_

_I've been _

_An awful good girl_

_Santa baby_

_So hurry down_

_The chimney tonight_

_... ..._

_Santa baby_

_A '54 convertible, too_

_Light blue_

_Well_

_I'll wait up for you_

_Dear_

_Santa baby_

_So hurry down_

_The chimney tonight!_

_Yeah_

_... ..._

_Think of all_

_The fun I missed_

_Think of all the boys_

_I haven't kissed_

_Next year_

_I could be just as good_

_If you check off_

_My Christmas list!_

_... ..._

_Santa baby_

_I want a yacht_

_And really that's not_

_A lot_

_I've been an angel_

_All year_

_Santa baby_

_So hurry down_

_The chimney tonight!_

_... ..._

_Santa honey_

_There's one more thing_

_I really do need_

_The deed_

_To a platinum mine_

_Santa honey_

_So hurry down_

_The chimney tonight!_

_... ..._

_Come and trim _

_My Christmas tree_

_With some decorations_

_Bought at Tiffany's_

_I really do_

_Believe in you_

_Let's see if you_

_Believe in me_

_... ..._

_Santa baby_

_Forgot to mention_

_One little thing_

_A ring_

_And I don't mean_

_On the phone_

_Santa baby_

_So hurry down_

_The chimney tonight_

* * *

She finished singing and everyone applauded loudly.

She did a little twirl and the guys went completely nuts!

"Wait. I have another surprise for you guys." she told them as she snapped her fingers.

That was when Feliciano came out onto the stage with a bag in his hand. He had on a red Hollister hoodie with brown skinny jeans and black checkered Vans. He dug his hand into the bag and he began throwing peppermints into the crowd.

Everyone cheered as Elizaveta winked at the audience.

"Thanks, you guys!" she said before walking off of the stage with Feliciano following from behind.

* * *

"Oh, Elizaveta! You were fantastic up there~!" Francis exclaimed as he pulled Elizaveta to him and he began kissing her all over her face.

Francis had on a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it, jeans and red Vans.

Elizaveta struggled out of his grasp.

Elizaveta had on a red sweater with a tan trench coat over it, black tights and tan fuzzy boots.

"Francis...!" she complained.

He chuckled just as Roderich walked up to them.

"Francis, Elizaveta." he greeted.

Roderich had on a black shirt with a black hoodie over it, jeans and black high tops.

Elizaveta smiled as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"Hi, Roderich." she said.

"So, how was your performance? I am very sorry that I was not able to make it." Roderich asked.

"It was okay. I didn't like the dress, though." Elizaveta eyed Francis just as she said that.

"The dress? What does it look like?" he asked.

"Here." she handed him a Macy's bag, which had the dress in it. "Look at it." she told him.

Roderich dug through the bag and he pulled out the dress while eyeing it weirdly.

"The hell? This dress is extremely skimpy." he commented.

"Blame it all on Francis." she said while rolling her eyes.

"What?!" he complained just as Lovino began to speak.

"I'm going to be juggling tomatoes." he told the crowd.

Lovino had on a green Hollister shirt with black skinny jeans and dark grey Vans.

Before he could take some tomatoes out of the crate next to him and begin juggling, someone ran onto the stage and took the microphone out of Lovino's hands.

"Wait! Before Lovino could begin, I would like to say something." the person said.

Everyone turned around and once Elizaveta turned around, she began to feel sick in the pit of her stomach once she saw who the person was.

"You guys obviously know who I am. I am Gilbert Beilschmidt. You usually hear me calling myself awesome, but recently, I haven't been calling myself that. I have been calling myself stupid, horrible, and a complete dick. You see, a couple of months ago, I lost the most precious thing to me: Elizaveta Héderváry. She was my girlfriend until I broke it off and left her for Erika. Now that I'm looking back at the past, I realize that I was wrong." Gilbert began.

Gilbert had on a red shirt with a navy blue Hollister hoodie over it, skinny jeans that had bronze chains attached and black checkered Converse.

Elizaveta scoffed while rolling her eyes at him.

"I was wrong for leaving her. She was right in front of me and I just let her go! I just left her! I realized it now. Elizaveta, if you're in the crowd right now, I need to say this to you." he said while looking out at the audience.

Elizaveta shook her head as she turned on her heel.

"I am not dealing with this. I'm going." she said as she began to walk off while weaving through the crowd.

Before she could open the door and head out into the cold bitter night, Gilbert began to speak.

"Elizaveta, I love you!" he confessed.

She stopped in her tracks just as a spotlight shone down on her.

Everyone turned to look at her just as Gilbert jumped off of the stage and he walked over to her.

She slowly removed her hand from the doorknob just as he took her hand in his.

"I still do and I always will." he said.

The crowd awwwed at his words.

Her heart pounded and her face was beginning to turn red as she turned to look at him.

She rose her hand and she smacked him in the face.

Everyone gasped.

"You're a complete idiot, Gilbert." she growled.

"Um...is that your way of telling me that you love me?" he asked.

She hiccupped as she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She had no idea why she was crying or why it kept hurting. She still loved him, but she denied it all this time. Even though she was mad at him, she had to forgive him eventually.

"Yes..." she trailed off as more tears flowed down her cheeks.

He put his hands on her face, leaned in and kissed her softly.

Everyone cheered while Francis began to cry.

"Oh my! This is so happy yet it is so emotional!" he exclaimed as he grabbed ahold of Roderich's hoodie and blew his nose.

Roderich grimaced as he wriggled out of the hoodie.

"Ugh." he muttered.

Elizaveta was sobbing at this moment as Gilbert wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Shhh...Elizaveta, don't cry..." he trailed off.

"You're still an idiot, Gilbert." she told him.

"I know, I know. But, you still love me." he told her with a know-it-all smirk on his face.

She let out a broken laugh as she weakly punched him in the stomach playfully.

"Shut up, Gilbert...just shut up..." she then looked into his ruby red eyes. "Kiss me again." she whispered.

He nodded as he began to lean in.

"Request accepted, Miss Héderváry." he said before kissing her once again.

* * *

**Me-And there you have it! Damn, that took forever...**

**Prussia-Meh. I guess it was okay...**

**Hungary-That's it?**

**Me-Yeah. I feel like this sucked, considering the fact that I felt like some of the pieces didn't fit in as well as I wanted it to.**

**Hungary-Ah...**

**Austria-...**

**France-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual peppermint along with a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
